Whither
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Season 6. Y si Gloria hubiera sido un poco más como Poison Ivy, como habrían acabado las cosas para Clark


Clark llegó a un área que se encontraba bloqueada, por una cinta amarilla de escena del crimen de la policía

Se supone que no deberías estar aquí. una guardabosques le dice a Clark. Nuestro joven héroe parecía al instante enamorado de ella, Clark le mintió

Cómo dices? Yo... estoy con el grupo de búsqueda. Mi nombre es Clark Kent - la mujer se le quedo viendo y se le presento

Gloria. Guardabosques, han encontrado algo? - tratando de sonsacarlo

No, nada. ¿Y tu? - le pregunto el chico de acero

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo - Es un gran bosque...Muy verde

Clark se atrevió a preguntarle - Debes sentirte aislada, aquí trabajando sola. No hay nadie por millas.

Gloria se movió por al lado de él, y le respondió - No, eso es lo que me gusta de aquí. No nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? - ella le pregunto, sabiendo muy bien quien era y lo que iba hacer con el en un momento más

Creo que lo recordaría. - Clark se sonrojo - Así pues, has buscado en toda esta área por ti misma? - Clark le dijo. Ella se le acerco, cada vez más

Un par de veces. No he encontrado nada, que no se supone que deba estar aquí. - le dijo aun más cerca

Are una búsqueda más, no creo que haga daño... - Clark estaba terminando de hablar, cuando ella se le lanzo enzima y lo beso apasionadamente. El granjero se lo respondió, ella le tendió la mano y el la tomo. Gloria lo arrastro a otro lugar del bosque.

* * *

Minutos después, llego Chloe en donde se había encontrado Clark, hace unos minutos

Clark, en dónde estás? - pregunto ella, mirando el lugar

* * *

En la oficina del guardaba bosque, que al mismo tiempo era su casa, Clark se encontraba con Gloria en la ultima habitación. Que era el dormitorio de la verdadera guardabosques, cosa que Kent no sabía. Ella sonríe y pasa los dedos por los labios de Clark, sus dedos se deslizan por encima de la barbilla de Clark por su garganta hasta que su mano se detiene en la parte superior de la camiseta. En ese momento decide quitar le casaca roca y su camiseta azul, arrastra sus uñas por el pecho ahora expuesta de Clark y sobre su abdomen.

Gloria suspira y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Clark, con lo que sus caderas en contacto con él, se frotan ligeramente. Ella sonríe cuando oye un gemido reprimido, pero ella puede sentir una cierta parte de su anatomía que demuestra que no es completamente inmune a su influencia. Ella trae su cara cerca a la de Clark hasta que sus narices son prácticamente tocando. Mientras que Clark tiene su mente en blanco con una gran sonrisa, desde que la conoció hace unos minutos se siente extraño, tranquilo en paz como relajado

Clark aun con su sonrisa aun, le pregunta - ¿Hace calor aquí, o solo soy yo? - Ella se presiona más contra el y rie un poco ella

Creo que somos los dos, chico de búsqueda - le dice, mientras lo empuja a la cama. Ella se quita su ropa revelando que lleva, bajo su ropa de trabajo un corset verde. Clark se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras le quitaba las botas de trabajo que llevaba junto a los jeans, quedando en boxers. Ella se gana enzima de el y lo besa, mientras acaricia su entrepierna, provocando que se escape un gemido se le escapa. Ella sonríe, sabe que esta resultando lo que esta planeando. Sabía que pronto encontraría al Kryptoniano que libero, lo había descubierto que era un Kryptoniano pocas horas antes que la liberada por error de la zona fantasma. Gracias a los comentarios de unos prisioneros. Así que se quedo cerca del refugio de Raya, esperando que salieran. Los sigio donde se encontraba el portal. La guardiana había sido herida, el joven había entrado al portal. Haciendo lo mismo que hizo el, otros prisioneros entraron en el y antes que se cerrara el portal entro Gloria.

Mientras que recordaba su viaje a la tierra, se quito su corset y le había quitado a Clark los boxers, los dos se encontraban intimando. Ella movía sus caderas muy seductoramente, aunque Clark no se daba cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados. El plan originalmente cuando se topo con el, era vengarse porque la habían encerrado. Pero después recordó lo que escucho hace un par de años. Los kryptonianos, tienen varias habilidades especiales. Bajo un sol amarillo, así que no lo iba a matar. Sino que iban a procrear una nueva raza

Continuara...


End file.
